The present invention relates generally to drive apparatus for transmitting power continually to the front wheels of a motor vehicle and, upon demand, to the rear wheels. More particularly, the invention pertains to a transaxle that contains an inter-wheel differential and an actively controlled, on-demand clutch.
In the powertrain of an all-wheel drive motor vehicle, whose engine and transaxle are transversely mounted in an engine compartment at the front of the vehicle, it is conventional for the transaxle case to contain a bevel-pinion differential mechanism, which is driven from the transmission's output and is driveably connected to the front halfshafts. The space that is enclosed by the transaxle case is relatively small. But an open, bevel gear differential mechanism requires a relatively large volume in the transaxle case. To overcome this difficulty, an additional component, a rear drive unit (RDU) such as a transfer case, is located in the driveline between the transaxle and a rear differential. The RDU contains an on-demand transfer clutch assembly, which transmits a portion of the torque to the rear axles depending on the degree to which the clutch is slipping or fully engaged.
The on-demand clutch couples a rear drive shaft to the transaxle output. These coupler assemblies require a pump, hydraulic control bodies, electronic controllers and lubrication systems, which are located in the transaxle, to control and actuate the on-demand clutch in the RDU. If, however, the components that produce the function of the RDU or transfer case could be integrating with the transaxle case, the powertrain would have fewer components, lower cost and improved operating reliability.